Ryoma's Family Mayhem (The Proposal)
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: When Ryoma's family threw him a birthday party he finds that a good chance to his plans and to add more fun on his gig his unexpected guests helped him find out more I'm poor at summaries. I apologize on my typos and some spellings my key board is small and having a hard time same time ts 3 AM.


Title: Ryoma's Family Mayhem (The Proposal)

Author: YourBuddyBj

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance/Family

Crossover

Status: Completed

One Shot

**Authors Note:**

Disclaimer:

I don't own all the characters Except the un known characters and yes they are twins wait for the surprise.

And more OCC sorry… first time writing RyoSaku and this has a bit of a song fic!

**PROLOGUE**

Ryoma's mother and father is throwing him his eighteenth birthday party and his has something on his sleeves that well surprise them, but has trouble how to do it.

And some surprise visits that will get Ryoma's classmates and friends shock.

December 24, 2014

The Echizen house hold is decorated in western Christmas decorations and now Rinko Echizen is decorating the stairs with Christmas bush and some ornaments while his father Nijirou is helping his cousin make the cookies by eating them.

While his cousin is busy scolding his father about eating the cookies, and Ryoma is fidgeting on something and practicing some words.

Little did he know that his mother is throwing him a birthday party, he was thinking about Ryouzaki going to have dinner with his family when his old team mates arrived surprising him.

"Merry Christmas Ochibi!" greeted by Kikumaru and Kawamura handed them a huge box of sushi "good evening Echizen san my dad wants you to have this on behalf and Ryoma happy birthday!"

Ryoma nodding but not himself and to his actions Nijirou noticed it so as the other member of Seigaku tennis regulars.

One by one the guests arrives from old classmates schoolmates and others from tennis clubs the trio that Ryoma was close to arrived and greeted him but still Ryoma wasn't himself.

He keeps ignoring the people greeting him and headed to the kitchen, Nijirou was on the phone calling someone.

On cue the Ryouzaki family arrived and Sakuno carrying a huge present when Ryoma walk out with a glass of water in hand that suddenly slipped in his hand.

Momoshiro and Nijirou laughed and Ryoma straightened himself, "ahem ahh the glass is a bit oily…" he said and the guest are quite shocked on his poor reasons.

"ohh my I know someone who is like that…" Rinko said while her hand rested on her cheek while imagining and Ryoma blushed.

Nijirou burst our "HA! I KNEW IT! OHH THE BOYS ARE GOING TO AMUSED!" and Ryoma face palmed other unknown guests arrived with limousines and gorgeous male and female came out with a authentic suites that's actually a uniform all of them came out wearing white suites and a blonde guy held his hand out to a beautiful young lady with beautiful brunette locks.

All eyes on them when they came in "ohh good evening yuuki…" greeted by Rinko.

yuuki gave her a kiss on a acknowledgement and nodded "thank you Auntie… and same to you by the way where is the birthday boy haven't seen him since he was wearing a diaper" she joked and people laughed.

Ryoma came out still blushing "Yuuki nee san where is my creepy cousin?" she smiled and that made Momoshiro and Kaido spit their drinks.

"rude as ever ehh… Ryoma- chan?" while pinching his face.

Suddenly another car arrived "AHH MISAKI AND HARUHI!" five elegant boys have escorted the girls, the students that are the guests noticed that Misaki's uniform is from famous Seika High and Haruhi is from the rich man's school Ouran High, yelled by Nanako and she hugged both girls, another limousine convoying the car, where and handsome boys came out with ascot tie as elegant they are and like the students of Cross Academy that escorted Yuuki, a blonde haired guy wearing a black suite helped a crimson haired lady out of the limousine.

"Kahoko!" greeted by Misaki and Nanako "ohh hello deary!" Rinko kissed her on the cheeks and she return it "hello auntie… Merry Christmas! And happy birthday to Ryoma… by the way where is he?"

"good evening Ryoma, merry Christmas and happy birth day." Greeted by Haruhi and Ryoma just nodded.

"now that you mentioned it yes where's the birthday boy?" asked Misaki "his with his girlfriend…" Nijirou said with a creepy smirk while snaking his arms in his wife's waist.

"I can't believe we are surrounded by pretty girls tonight!" said Fuji to Tezuka and Tezuka just nodded, Ryoma appeared out of nowhere and just said "yes they are pretty but they are my cousin's fiancées…"

The old regulars spitted their drinks except for Fuji and Tezuka; Ryoma pulled Sakuno's hand to greet his cousin's fiancées.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA!" greeted by the girls.

"as expected your girlfriend is cute nee Ryoma chan?!" said Yuuki and Ryoma nodded while Sakuno blushed.

"Yuuki, Misaki, Kahoko nee-san this is my girlfriend Sakuno Ryouzaki and that is her family…" pointed at Sakuno's mother and father with her grandmother.

"nee Ryoma introduce us formally!" squealed by Kahoko "later you guys well and you're going to know them well soon…" said by Ryoma that surprised them.

Another car soon arrived but it was escorted by the convoying police vehicles a high ranking police man that can be seen on his uniform and hi was covered by his trench coat escorted a beautiful woman on a police suite but carrying a young boy that looked like the police man.

"Herman tell them to keep loose and have fun it's my cousin's birthday…" the police man ordered "YES SIR" and on cue the boy woke up and run towards Rinko "GWANNY!" Rinko lifted him "hello Malik?!" "gowd evening Gwranny! And Happy bwerthday uncle wyoma!" he spoke in English and the girls find t cute.

"he kissed Ryoma and Ryoma took him in his arms while Sakuno admiring his cuteness "look at that they looked like they are a family now…" said Sumire "I hope I have my own grand kids soon" joked Rinko while Sakuno's father growled and the ladies just laughed it out.

"YOU HEARED THE BOSS! BOYS!" said Herman, and they saluted "ahh welcome Joseph and Amanda!" said Nijirou "good evening uncle" he gave him a hug "I'm sorry the twins can't come they are quite busy…"

"ahh by the way this is Commissioner Joseph and lieutenant Amanda Jobson and that's their son  
Malik" introduced by Nijirou to Ryouzaki family and they gave them a hand shake.

Joseph took off his police hat and politely greeted them, Nijirou introduced the Ryouzaki family.

"now that I noticed Ryoma where are those noisy bunch?" Joseph said while handing him his present.

"now that you mentioned it it's a little creepy…" he is looking at some places.

"Say Ryoma you have a huge family!" said Kawamura "and quite appealing too…" said Oishi.

"by the way Echizen you have a great family…" said Tezuka and Fuji nodded.

"hey Echizen? Do you have a female cousin who is single for Kaido here?" Momoshiro joked and Kaido just glared and hissed.

"Ochibi! Lookie here!" Kikumaru taking pictures.

A SUV just parked on the street and they just noticed someone or some people singing a Christmas carol.

"we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!" sang by some handsome boys then "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday happy birthday! Happy birthday Ryoma!"

Then the girls yelled "Len, Takumi, Kaname, Tamaki?!" then Ryoma said "someone forgot about Kiryuu kun…" the girls giggled.

Four boys wearing a suit and with a brown leather jacket, Len with a guitar, Takumi, on tambourine, Tamaki with a mega phone and Kaname on a ukulele.

"well what do you know the noisy bunch just arrived" greeted by the Joseph and the tree laughed sarcastically again they introduced himself.

And they got busy greeting every guest when Ryoma asked his five male cousin for help.

"guys can you help me you know propose…? I mean help me give my proposal an appeal…" the five boy's faces turned pale "WHAT! YOU KNOW HOW TO WHAT!" "AND WHAT!"

The guest looked at their direction "SHUT UP!" said Ryoma and the boys looked at the girls who's having fun with their chatting and just waved.

"sure we can what do you want us to do?!" said Takumi calmly.

"well a little music would do…" said Ryoma.

"How about marry me?" asked by Tamaki.

Len took the acoustic guitar and asked his cousin Joseph to sing the three other boys smiled at him giving him a push and he gave up easily and head outside.

The lights turned dim curtsy of Kaname and Takumi made a little spot light for Joseph.

Len started plucking when the noise died down.

"Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do" 

Started by Joseph and made Amanda blush because he was looking at her way.

"Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way"

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm 

He continued and Ryoma came out and Takumi transferred the spot light to him they saw a red box on his hand his breathing deep and Nijirou is smiling really creepy.

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Marry me  
Mm-hmm

After the song he kneeled in front of her "Ryouzaki Sakuno you know I'm not a cheesy guy but I'm trying to be one right now… *breaths deeply and makes his cousin chuckles and he glared at them* Will You Marry me?"

Sakuno cried covering her mouth to the surprise "come on its my birthday a yes would change my world?!" Ryoma said and she hugged him "I'll take that as a yes…" and he inserted the ring.

People cheered while the girls squealed especially Tomoka who is strangling Horio out of her excitement when the door flung open.

Men on a sailor uniform opened the door and a tall formal guy came in wearing a captain's uniform with a shorter guy who is wearing a high ranking pilot with him.

"what did we miss?" asked the guy wearing white then Len answered surprisingly calm "shrimp just proposed…"

"ohh great" said the guy with pilot uniform "is that a big deal?" asked the guy wearing white.

"actually yes, more women in the family" answered by the guy in black.

"ohh" said by the other "good evening mama Rinko on behalf of our mother and father merry Christmas and happy birthday to our dear cousin Ryoma and congratulations on your engagement and happy holidays to all…" they said in intuition when Len and the other guys attacked the two military man and made them wear a Santa Clause hat.

And they actually did not resist "guys can you introduce your selves to the guests?" asked Rinko and the boys nodded.

The tall white commanding officer guys said "General in Command of the Scottish royal fleet Aircraft carrier Atlantis Commanding General First Prince Stephan Shane Angus Farrely Hizuri of Scotland" introduced himself formally.

While the other Commanding General of Mt. Olympus Air Base Captain First Prince Stephen Sheamus Áine Farrely Hizuri of Ireland."

And Kaname finished the introduction by saying "yes they are twins and a real prince" all of the girls eyes turned heart and squealed.

"let's not forget they are the only ones who is single!" joked by Lydia who just arrived and surprised them Edgar her husband carrying their two months old son.

"well what do you know the family is complete! Let's take a photo! This is ones in a life time when this, twins are here!" boosted by Nijirou and Ryoma agreed.

The Ryouzaki family is on the right side while the family of the Echizen is on the left Ryoma and Sakuno on the middle the four brothers Len, Takumi, Tamaki and Kaname is with their fiancées at the back with the Echizen couple while the twins are on the front sitting on the formal chair with Lydia and Edgar on her back while Baby Junior on Lydia's arms looking at the camera and the Jobson couple are at their side.

When the twins smiled funny how the girls squealed harder.

After that family reunion they mingled to the guest when the door banged again.

"COMMANDER SHANE! THE ESRAELES ARE AT IT AGAIN GIVING THE TREAT!" barged by a brown haired soldier saluting.

"DAMMIT EREN CAN'T YOU WAIT TILL I GET BACK!" shouted by Shane.

"SORRY SIR" he apologized.

"STOP SHOUTING!" he ordered.

"sorry Sir" again he apologized.

"where is captain Levi and Commander Erwin?" asked by him.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM SIR DR. HANJI MADE THEM DRINK A STRANGE LIQUID AND THEY SEEM DRUNK!" he panicked

"ohh that well go get the camera this is ones in a life time I can use that as a black male…" he said

"still evil huh?" asked the seven guys to his twin brother.

"that's what I hate about him…" while face palming.

"EREN, MIKASA GET THE DAMN ROPES!" he ordered by him.

"YES SIR!" and they obeyed.

"be right back Barney!" informed by his brother.

"wow I never knew…" said Joseph.

"say what do you mean Israelis' doesn't want to see him?" asked by Joseph.

"he destroyed every camp there…" he said straight faced.

"WOW…" said by the boys.

"hey Ryoma wanna jam when he goes back?" asked by Sheamus.

"sure… any love songs?" suggested by him.

"let's make Shane sing his a good singer" and the other boys nodded.

"Ahh any song in mind?"

"can you feel the love tonight? Sakuno and I love that song" said Ryoma

"Frankenstein and I will add a little twist…" he said smirking

The scene is Ryoma back hugging Sakuno and the twins with the microphone imitating Timon and Pumbaa.

[Sheamus:]  
I can see what's happening

(Shane:)  
(What?)  
And they don't have a clue

(Shane:)  
(Who?)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.

(Shane:)  
(Oh.)  
[In a sarcastic mock-French accent]  
Ze sweet caress of twilight  
[Back to normal, but still sarcastic]  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air  
[FS:]  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
[Ryoma:]  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me

*while holding her hands*  
[Sakuno:]  
He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?

*The four brothers, Joseph and Lydia backed up*  
[Chorus:]  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are  
[Sheamus:]  
And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed  
[Shane:]  
His carefree days with us are history  
[Sheamus and Shane:]  
In short, our pal is doomed

Hanji was really cheering for her captain and the same time taking a video she never saw her captain a comedian.

And the old regulars are really enjoying on Ryoma's sweet side.

The night was a whole lot of fun everyone got drunk because of Hanji Ryoma and Sakuno suddenly disappeared and the boys thinks some dirty stuff while the twins slapping each other.

**MORNING AFTER:**

Everyone had a hangover except for Joseph that refused to drink because he needs to take his family home and so as Edgar and Lydia.

When Ryoma's cousin asked permission to leave and sneaked on Ryoma's room they saw a naked Ryoma and Sakuno covered with comforter.

"told you soo…" said Takumi and Len "okay we lost" said Tamaki and Kaname.

"let's keep this quiet" the four guys smirked.

**~END~**


End file.
